Amor, es suicidio
by thelo
Summary: Una hermosa, tragica y tetrica obcesion de amor,,, porque aquel sentimiento no siempre es sinonimo de cosas bellas... El estaba demaciado ciego como para darse cuenta


**Amor, es suicidio**

**/**

No recuerdo que día era. Martes, Miércoles, Jueves... que importa. No recuerdo la hora, sol o luna, no recuerdo si hacia calor o frió, no recuerdo el paisaje, no recuerdo otras caras. El mundo desapareció. Solo te recuerdo a ti

**You are my angel** **...** _**Tu eres mi angel**_

Fue un segundo, solo un pequeño segundo... Que duro una eternidad completa.

Amor, ese es el único significado que encuentro para lo que los dos sentimos en este momento, desde el instante que te vi cruzar la calle y me miraste, tu fina silueta, tu piel de porcelana, tu hermoso cabello suelto, ¡y dios tus ojos violetas¡ tus hermosos ojos me travesaron por completo, me inundaste al instante; fue la sensación mas estremecedora que he sentido.

**Come from way above** **...** _**Que vienes desde arriba**_  
**To bring me love** **...** _**A traerma amor**_

En ese segundo, en esa mirada... tu también lo sentiste, lo se, se que tu también lo sentiste, cuando nuestro ojos se cruzaron, sentí como me llamabas, como decías que fuera hacia ti.

**Her eyes** **...** _**Tus ojos**_  
**She's on the dark side** **..._ Estan en lado oscuro_**

Pero yo no me acerque y tú te alejaste, quise mantener distancia y te seguí. Debes pensar que soy un cobarde... pero no, no es eso, se que no es el momento todavía… yo lo se. Ver como llevas un día normal, como pasas a comprar un refresco, cuando le sonríes a alguien, me causo una ternura infinita

**Neutralize** **...** _**Neutralizan**_  
**Every man in sight** **...** _**Cada hombre a la vista**_

Nuevamente me miras, y se que me estas llamando… se que me esperas.

**To love you, love you, love you ...** _**Para amarte, te amo, te amo, te amo...**_

Pasas al lado mió, y no me tomas en cuenta como si no me conocieras; eso me confunde, pero se que tu también estas jugando, me atraes y me alejas al mismo tiempo... De todas formas es frustrante no poder acercarme, pero es que tu presencia, tu imagen me deja mudo.

**You are my angel ... ****_Tu eres mi angel  
_Come from way above ... Que viene desde arriba**

Te sigo por la calles, es gracioso como algunas mujeres que pasan frente mió me miran y coquetean, me gustaría gritarles en la cara que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, que soy tuyo, que ya no tengo mas voluntad que le que tu me quieras dar. Te veo entrar a una casa, tu casa, me pregunto si es ahí donde disfrutaremos de nuestro amor... que importa.

**To love you, love you, love you ... _Para amarte, te amo, te amo te amo_**

Desapareciste, y supe que ya no había que esperar nada mas, no soportaba las ganas de tenerte cerca mió.

Me acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente, me abres al instante... se que me estabas esperando. Llevabas puesto un hermoso vestido color rojo, traías el cabello tomado en un moño, tus hombros y cuello al descubierto, sentí deseos de besarlos, pero me contuve.

Tomaste mi mano y me llevaste hacia dentro, estábamos en tu salón, observo el alrededor; lo decoraste solo para cierto, las velas, las flores...

**You are my angel** **...** _**Tu eres mi angel**_

Comenzamos a bailar, suavemente nos conocíamos, eras tan ligera... Nos miramos y pensé que había existido solo para este momento, pero tus ojos están tristes ¿Porque?, no me mires de esa forma, como si yo me fuera a ir.

**Come from way above** **...** _**Que vienes desde arriba**_  
**To bring me love** **...** _**A traerma amor**_

Te aferras a mi, me abrazas y me aprestas con tus finas manos, tratas de retenerme... ¿Porque lo haces si yo jamás me voy a ir? te tomo del mentón, tus labios tiemblan, quería darte consuelo decirte que nada malo iba a suceder. Te voy a besar, tus suaves labios sobre los mió lo único que anhelo es un beso, un beso tuyo... En mi mente todo era perfecto

**Her eyes** **...** _**Tus ojos**_  
**She's on the dark side** **..._ Estan en lado oscuro_**

Duele, duele mucho. Abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es como te alejas, ya no traías puesto ese vestido rojo, más bien traías una polera blanca y unos simples pantalones y tu cabello nuevamente estaba suelto y bastante desordenado. Aun así te ves linda.

**Neutralize** **...** _**Neutralizan**_  
**Every man in sight** **...** _**Cada hombre a la vista**_

El dolor no desaparece... también me percato que no estábamos en el salón, no habían velas ni flores. Pero que importa donde estemos, si estoy contigo

Estas agitada, tus mejillas rojas y lloras ¿Porque lloras? Es el dolor el que me confunde, me palpo el estomago, que es donde siento esa maldita punzada que no me deja permanecer junto a ti. Estaba mojado, miro mi mano y la veo tenida de rojo... ¿Es por eso que estas asustada? no me mires con miedo te lo ruego... estaré bien, te lo prometo.

**To love you, love you, love you ...** _**Para amarte, te amo, te amo, te amo...**_

Cada vez que intento acercarme tú te alejas, no entiendo lo que pasa y tú tampoco dices nada... Veo tu mano igual de ensangrentada y traes un cuchillo en ella. Lo siento aun no entiendo nada.

Ya no me quedan fuerzas, me perdonas mi amor. Perdóname por haberte fallado... por favor perdóname, no te asustes estaré bien. No importa, no importa lo que pase... sabes que te amo y yo se que tu me amas... ya no aguanto más.

Tu imagen, tu mirada, las velas, las flores, tu vestido rojo es todo lo que llevo conmigo. Estoy flotando… una borrosa imagen…

**You are my angel ... ****_Tu eres mi angel  
_Come from way above ... Que viene desde arriba**

En la oscuridad, sin saber donde estoy, ya no veo, el dolor ya paso y no siento nada; no siento nada mas que no sea tu amor. Me atormenta saber que no estaré jamás junto a ti, que no te puede dar ese beso, que no pude hablarte y decir te amo, pero ya que importa.

Mi amor si solo pudiera dormirme en tus brazos… si tan solo hubiera conseguido un beso tuyo

**To love you, love you, love you ...** _**Para amarte, te amo, te amo, te amo...**_

* * *

triste triste triste, me odie por haber escrito esto, pero bueno quería variar el dulce y tierno y suave significado del amor

para comentar la historia, en pocas palabras, Eriol era un acosado, que se enamoro de Tomoyo a primera vista, Tomoyo nunca se fijo en el, y todo las miradas o lo que creyó vivir con ella, solo ocurría en la mente de Eriol, en la realidad Tomoyo solo estaba siendo atacada por un loco desconocido y bueno ella se quiso defender y apuñalo a el enamorado QQ y Eriol asta su muerte es incapaz de ver la realidad,

bueno, mmm la idea de este fic surgió cuando vi un video musical, de no se que grupo no que canción, créanme la he buscado por todas partes,pero no lo encuentro... sniff! pero cuando lo vi, quise inmediatamente crear una historia similar con Tomoyo y Eriol...

La cancion se llamas Angel es de massive attack... si la esuchan mientras leen el fic mejor :)

ojala aya sido de su agrado, y espero sus Rw, con muchas ansias

bye


End file.
